


No Tricks, Only Treats

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: It's Halloween and campus slut Byun Baekhyun has had his eyes on Park Chanyeol.





	No Tricks, Only Treats

The whole night Baekhyun’s eyes kept drifting to Chanyeol’s crotch, trying to imagine what he was working with beneath the tight jeans of his greaser costume. Made complete with slicked-back hair, carefully applied eyeliner, a white shirt and leather jacket, Chanyeol looked delicious.

His face must’ve shown it because when Luhan walked past him, he gave him a pointed look and whispered in his ear “you’re such a slut. Be less obvious you want to eat him.”

In response, he put a mock scandalized expression on his face—all wide eyes and an open mouth—and Luhan rolled his eyes because they both knew Baekhyun had been eyeing Park Chanyeol for nearly three weeks and had decided that Halloween night was when he was going to strike.

The atmosphere was perfect with the copious amount of booze, sexually frustrated people in their early-twenties and costumes, so everyone had a reason to act out of the norm.

It was also perfect because Baekhyun knew he looked good. His best friend’s brother had somehow managed to morph his freshly red-streaked hair into a mullet. At first, he’d been horrified, but after he’d slipped on his costume and looked at himself from different angles, it began to grown on him. With the skin-tight pleather pants, low heeled boots, a silk shirt he stole from Tao’s closet—worth more than three month’s rent—and smokey eyes and simple eyeliner he’d done himself, he was—if he could use an all encasing word—fuckable.

“What is your costume supposed to be anyway?” Luhan asked, handing Baekhyun a drink as he stood next to him. Before he took a sip, he sniffed it, letting out a dry laugh when he realized that it was Luhan's favorite, mystery punch. If he drank more than one cup of it, nothing would be happening tonight.

“A rock star,” Baekhyun replied after his first sip, waving his free hand over his body as if Luhan was blind for not recognizing his outfit.

“Whatever you say, Byun,” Luhan muttered before wandering away and heading towards his target of the night, Oh Sehun, who was conveniently dressed as the blue monster from Space Jam.

“You're going to have to figure out how to get the blue paint off your sheets,” Baekhyun shouted in Luhan’s direction, which earned him a dirty look.

Luhan would pay him back for it later, but right now they were both on a mission, and since Luhan was already pursuing his, Baekhyun decided to approach Chanyeol, who was now alone.

“Nice party your friends threw,” Baekhyun commented after he’d walked over and stood next to the taller man. He wanted to sound as nonchalant as possible because it’d been awhile since he’d pined after someone. He didn’t want to seem overly eager or desperate.

Neither of which he was, of course.

“Ah, yeah,” Chanyeol answered, sounding bored before he turned around and got a good look at Baekhyun’s costume. Then, suddenly, there was life in his voice with an upbeat “ah, yeah! Baekhyun, you came?”

There was something so attractive about how excited Chanyeol was to see him, but he had to maintain his focus. He wanted Chanyeol underneath and or on top of him by the end of the night, and he wasn’t going to let some flattery slow him down.

“So um, are you a greaser?” Apparently, he was, Baekhyun knew that much from the moment he’d walked in and spotted Chanyeol.

“Yeah, we-” Chanyeol gestured to his identically dressed friends “were going through movies on Netflix and came across Grease. We were trashed too, so I’m surprised we still remembered the next day.” Baekhyun laughed and worked to reel Chanyeol in closer, aiming to pull him deeper into a conversation so they would have an excuse to break from the party.

When Chanyeol showed he was perfectly content to more or less yell over the music that seemed to be getting louder, Baekhyun put his second plan into action.

“Hey, you wanna go dance? This is my favorite song,” again Chanyeol’s eyes drifted to Baekhyun’s thighs encased in the shiny material and nodded, chugging the last of what looked like a cup of beer. Baekhyun did the same with the mystery punch and they headed deeper into the party.

Out the corner of his eye, Baekhyun saw Sehun pinning Luhan to a wall.

Luhan worked fast.

They started off simple, just casually dancing in front of each other, but in the middle of a hip-hop song Baekhyun didn’t know, Chanyeol moved closer to him, and their rhythmic swaying turned into a slow grind. If the music hadn’t been so loud, Baekhyun was sure he might’ve heard his pants scraping against the denim of Chanyeol’s jeans. Instead, he could only hear the thrumming bass of the song as he fought to get as close to Chanyeol as possible.

By the third song, they were so close, they might as well have been dry humping on the floor. If either of them would’ve looked around, they would’ve realized that no one cared and that many couples were doing the same—if not more—than them.

When the song winded down, Chanyeol leaned down and whispered in Baekhyun’s ear “so um, you want to go upstairs and talk?” The huskiness of his voice told a different story and the feeling of anticipation sent chills down Baekhyun's spine. 

He’d gotten what he wanted.

 

Within a minute or two, they were upstairs, and Chanyeol’s bedroom was closed and locked, leaving them alone in the dimly lit bedroom.

The thumping of the music below them kept things from being completely silent, not that they were talking anyway.

Chanyeol kissed him like his life depended on it, drawing Baekhyun into long kisses that stole his breath and each time he pulled away to catch his breath, Chanyeol would hurry to take a breath so he could move back in.

Their teeth clashed together when they kissed the last time, Chanyeol hovering over Baekhyun and looking at him with a hungry look in his eyes.

If Baekhyun was honest, as Chanyeol’s hands roamed his body and the gentle scent of his cologne surrounded him, he felt overwhelmed. Everything had been building up to that moment, and when Chanyeol squeezed the bulge in his pants, Baekhyun saw stars, angels and everything else.

“You know how good you look? God, I’ve been waiting so long, and when you walked in, I nearly came in my pants,” Chanyeol admitted, sounding breathless as he looked down at Baekhyun with that embarrassed and goofy grin of his.

The same goofy grin that made Baekhyun’s heart slam in his rib cage and made it hard to breathe.

With his kiss-bruised lips and hair that stuck up from Baekhyun's wandering hands, Chanyeol looked more than ready for what Baekhyun had in store for him and he bit his lip in anticipation.

 

“I heard that he’s an excellent lay,” Luhan whispered, subtly nodding his head toward Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked up from his book and followed the gesture, giving Chanyeol a once-over.

Long legs, big ears, a goofy smile and big eyes, he was a looker and Baekhyun’s type.

Or at least, one of his types.

“In what aspects?” Luhan grinned because he knew he’d gotten Baekhyun’s interest and rambled on about what he’d heard around the dorms and classes. As a TA and RA, Luhan was more than familiar with campus gossip and hearsay.

“Well, I heard he’s very gifted, as well as talented with his fingers and mouth. A total package,” the first detail peaked Baekhyun’s interest, and he made it known when he lifted his eyebrows, a smirk on his face.

“Size queen,” Tao commented as soon as he sat down, slinging his backpack in the empty seat next to him. Baekhyun didn’t even try to deny the accusation and shrugged, the grin still on his face.

“I like what I like. Also, last time I checked, we have similar taste in men,” at that Tao balked and fished his phone out his pocket, pretending to read over his texts.

If there was one thing they all had in common, it was that they all preferred to date men with large dicks. Simple as that. While Tao was shier and more low-key with his preference, Luhan and Baekhyun made no effort to hide it.

In fact, their preferences were well known throughout campus, and those who thought they had what it took to impress either of them would attempt to get a date.

While Luhan was choosier with his selections, Baekhyun usually gave anyone a fair chance. As a result, he’d gained a reputation for being a slut, but it didn’t faze him or the guys that pursued him.

They knew what they were coming for and since things were so clear-cut, it made flings and rendezvous with him ideal. Very rarely did he ever run into a problem any of the men he'd hooked up with.

 

Now as Chanyeol struggled to pull Baekhyun's tight jeans down his thighs with a frustrated smile on his face, he was debating if he could see himself with Chanyeol. Like in a dating sense.

And that was dangerous.

“How the hell did you get into these?” Chanyeol grumbled, still struggling.

With a laugh, Baekhyun reached down to help him “very, very carefully.”

Now pantless—and underwear-less because he’d been going commando—he felt exposed as Chanyeol’s eyes raked over his body, pausing at his dick, which twitched in anticipation.

Immediately, he felt a little embarrassed. He'd never been this anxious for someone, so the fact that he was already aching, twitching and already leaking clear liquid onto his thigh mortified him. 

“No need to be embarrassed, it’s hot,” Chanyeol said, reaching forward to grip and stroke Baekhyun. The touch was so firm that Baekhyun gasped and leaned up, ready to beg Chanyeol to fuck him.

Chanyeol, however, had other things in mind and leaned over his lap. The puffs of hot breath made Baekhyun moan and his dick twitched again, pulsing more clear liquid. “You’re so wet for me. So sexy,” Chanyeol murmured before he engulfed the head of Baekhyun’s cock. Not moving his hips and making Chanyeol take all of him was a task, but Baekhyun resisted the urge with willpower he wasn't even aware he had.

 

Between the needy moans he was making and twitching like he was a virgin, he didn't have to look at himself to know he looked a mess.

Just a few touches from Chanyeol and he was already a wreck and Baekhyun loved every moment of it. Especially when Chanyeol finally took his entire length down his throat.

The warm, hot and tight feeling made him want to come, but Baekhyun wanted to hold out and wait till Chanyeol was inside of him.

His stomach twisted in knots—of a different kind—as Chanyeol bobbed his head, using his free hand to press gently against Baekhyun’s entrance, eventually sinking half of his index finger inside. The combination of stimulation set Baekhyun on fire, but he was adamant about coming on Chanyeol’s dick, so he pushed his head, nearly crying when Chanyeol let him fall from his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was even raspier than it was usually and it went straight to the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach, so he had to reach down and squeeze the base of his dick, staving off his orgasm.

“I want to come with you inside.” The look on Chanyeol’s face made Baekhyun crack a smile and he sat up, carefully pulling off Tao’s blouse and sitting it aside. While he did that, Chanyeol wasted no time getting undressed, somehow managing to peel off his tight jeans and cast aside his leather jacket, white t-shirt, and underwear within seconds.

When Baekhyun spread his legs and beckoned Chanyeol to crawl between them, he saw the taller man in all his glory and needless to say, Baekhyun was more than impressed.

“Is this enough for you or will it be too much?” Chanyeol asked, a cocky expression on his face as he felt around his bedsheets for what Baekhyun assumed to be the lube.

“We’ll have to see, now won’t we?” Chanyeol’s grin grew wider, and Baekhyun heard a cap pop open before Chanyeol gripped his thigh and eased one finger inside of him.

 

After what was one of the most thorough preparations he’d ever received, Chanyeol finally removed his three—maybe four—fingers and crinkled paper before he slid a condom on gripped both of Baekhyun’s thighs, placing them around his waist.

The first press inside was slow, and Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol was gauging his reaction as he pushed forward, little by little. When he pressed flush against Baekhyun's ass, Baekhyun gripped the sheets again and arched his back, moving his hips to signal that he was ready for Chanyeol to move.

The stretch skated the line between pleasure and pain, but Baekhyun felt so wonderfully full that all he could do was moan and keep his legs open. His eyes nearly rolled back when Chanyeol established a steady rhythm, pushing into him deep and pressing his prostate each time before he pulled back out, only to do it again.

And again.

And again.

At a certain point, Baekhyun couldn’t even hear the music that playing downstairs anymore. He could only hear his heart beating in his ears, the sound of skin meeting and his moans that got louder and more shameless with each thrust.

The tight coil of pressure in his stomach snuck back up on him, and Baekhyun didn’t even try to restrain himself as he came, untouched, as Chanyeol continued to push into him.

Chanyeol watched him with wide eyes as his orgasm hit him, but that expression was quickly replaced with one of concentration when he felt Baekhyun clench around him, getting impossibly tighter.

He made no moves to wipe the white streaks off his chest because the aftershocks of his orgasm coupled with the fact that Chanyeol continued to abuse his prostate made it impossible.

“Good?” At a loss for words, Baekhyun just nodded frantically, holding onto to Chanyeol’s forearms as he sped up, his own orgasm approaching.

When Chanyeol finally did come, spilling into the condom, Baekhyun silently huffed at the fact that he’d used a condom in the first place. He wanted Chanyeol to wreck him, and with what he had in mind, a condom was not necessary, but he respected Chanyeol’s precaution.

His reputation preceded him after all.

“A-again?” Chanyeol asked, breathing heavily as sweat collected at his hairline and a drop dripped down his nose.

“If you want to take a break, I can wait,” Baekhyun explained, his chest also rising rapidly as his entire body thrummed with the want for more. Chanyeol nodded and got up, taking off the used condom and discarding it before walking to the bathroom.

 

He was back in a few minutes, but in that time, Baekhyun had sat up and found a box of tissue paper to wipe the drying, sticky mess off his chest. He also debated taking the blue contacts out his eyes but decided against it when Chanyeol settled back on the bed, with a damp face towel in hand.

“I thought you’d like to clean up or wha-whatever,” Chanyeol stammered, his cheeks pink as his eyes panned over Baekhyun’s naked—and considerably spread out— body despite it being the probably the fifth or six time he'd done so that night.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun accepted the towel and did a better job of cleaning up. When he finished, he was unsure as to whether to hand it back to Chanyeol or sit it on the nightstand next to the bed. He ended up choosing the latter then turned to see Chanyeol staring at him.

“Again?” Chanyeol scratched his head as he asked, a small smile on his face.

As an answer, Baekhyun grabbed the bottle of lube that was resting next to his thigh and crawled across the bed, shaking his hair out his face. The look Chanyeol gave him as he kissed him would’ve made him laugh, but he was too busy, trying to get on top of Chanyeol and pick up where they’d left off.

His hands were sticky with hair gel as he ran them through Chanyeol’s hair, moaning when Chanyeol started to mark him with bites that would probably be purple in the morning.

Just the thought of them made Baekhyun hard as he rutted against Chanyeol’s thigh. He couldn’t help but moan as Chanyeol’s hands went everywhere again, squeezing whatever flesh he could grab onto, whether it be Baekhyun’s ass or thighs or waist. It was like he was trying to memorize each dip and curve of his body and that added to the already tight feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Only halfway down and Baekhyun, once again, could only focus on how big Chanyeol was and how full he felt. 

Chanyeol didn’t rush him and waited patiently, rubbing soothing circles on Baekhyun’s back as he continued to sink down until his thighs were flush against Chanyeol’s waist.

“R-re-ready?” Chanyeol asked, leaning his back against the headboard. Baekhyun gave a firm nod and started moving, slow and deliberate as he rocked his hips.

With a tight grip on Chanyeol’s shoulders, Baekhyun established a rhythm. He knew if he got too overzealous, he would come much earlier than he would’ve liked, especially when each slide down made Chanyeol’s cock brush past his prostate.

“It’s so good,” Baekhyun whined, quickening his rocks when Chanyeol gripped his waist and helped him move quickly. He sounded needy, even to his own ears, but that didn’t make him slow down.

No.

He fully intended to help Chanyeol wreck him.

“Fa-faster,” Baekhyun begged, his voice strained. He knew he was asking for something he wasn’t sure he could handle, but he wanted it anyway.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and met each down thrust with a thrust of his own. It didn’t take long before they were rutting against each other, rushing toward their own orgasms.

When Chanyeol reached between their bodies and gave Baekhyun a few experimental strokes, Baekhyun knew he was going to come first, and he keened into the touch, digging his nails deeper into Chanyeol’s shoulders.

They were going to leave a mark, and in the back of his mind, Baekhyun took pride in it, since Chanyeol had marked him as well.

The slick sound of Chanyeol’s hand stroking Baekhyun in time to their bodies meeting sounded filthy, and it made Baekhyun so turned on, he could cry.

And he did.

Moan, cry and whine as Chanyeol worked over his cock and prostate at the same time. Light filled his vision soon after and the tight coil in the pit of stomach unraveled, making him babble incomprehensible words as he shot white onto both their chests. Chanyeol must’ve seen the opportunity and sheathed himself entirely inside before he shuddered, coming deep inside him.

They stayed like that for a moment, Baekhyun still folded in Chanyeol’s lap while they both caught their breath.

After a few moments, Chanyeol loosened his grip on Baekhyun and leaned back, his eyes wide.

“Oh fuck, shit shit shit. I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol in confusion, trying to figure out what he was apologizing for while Chanyeol sported a frantic expression.

He only realized when he moved to climb off Chanyeol’s lap and come, still warm, dripped down his legs, making the inside of his thighs sticky.

“It’s fine. Really, I prefer it this way,” Baekhyun sighed, climbing off the bed and walking over to the mirror attached to Chanyeol’s door. Immediately, he saw how his almost-a-mullet was flattened in the back and stuck to his forehead in the front, his eyeliner had smudged and blended into his eyeshadow, and the marks on his neck were already bright red.

He still looked like a rockstar, _especially_ with his fucked up makeup and hair.

“So um, was it good for you?” Baekhyun smirked and turned to look at Chanyeol.

“The best,” and it had been.

And now it was time to leave.

Or at least that what he’d planned to do earlier. The more he studied the dazed puppy-like glance Chanyeol looked at him with, the less inclined he was to leave him.

That feeling dropped to the absolute negatives when Chanyeol stood up from the bed and stood in front of Baekhyun, gently palming his jaw as he drew him into a kiss.

When they separated, Baekhyun stepped back, dazed.

“Uh so, can I have your number or,” Chanyeol trailed off, his voice deep and tinged with exhaustion. Shaking off another wave of arousal that washed over Baekhyun at that moment, he picked up Chanyeol’s pants and pulled out his phone, saving his number in it.

After, he put the phone in Chanyeol’s hands, then collected all his clothes, slipping them back on.

“You better call Park.” Chanyeol’s head shot up from staring at Baekhyun’s number with wide eyes and a small grin at demand.

With that, Baekhyun slipped out the bedroom and carefully walked down the stairs, surveying what was left of the party.

The music was still going, but the party had thinned out considerably. The only people left were the inhabitants of the house and a few stranglers, sipping the last of their drinks and swaying to a mid-tempo song that was playing.

He debated leaving then, but thought about Luhan and gave the bottom floor of the house a search before he happen to glance up the stairwell, seeing Luhan pulling a tipsy, yet satisfied looking Sehun behind him. Both of their costumes were wrinkled, the blue paint on Sehun's face was smeared and his jersey was on backward.

“Looks like we both had a great Halloween,” Baekhyun commented as they passed him. Luhan turned and gave Baekhyun a once-over before he nodded with a cheeky grin.

“Indeed. Mine isn’t over yet though.” Sehun, who looked like he was in his own world, agreed with a nod and put one of his thumbs up.

“Yah.” All Baekhyun could do was laugh as he watched Luhan lead Sehun out the door and probably in the direction of his apartment.

Baekhyun followed not long after, walking out the door before he ordered an Uber. At almost 3 AM, he was more than ready to go home and scrub off his makeup and wash the stickiness off his skin.

When the driver pulled up he didn’t even give him a second look and they drove in silence as Baekhyun tried to fight off sleep.

He might not have played any tricks, but he’d definitely gotten his Halloween treats.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write any Halloween fics last year, so I thought I'd grace everyone's eyes with some this year. Just a hint, this is one of three (which are all unrelated)


End file.
